Unplanned
by Athene Cunicularia
Summary: Because of an accident, now she is rumored with the certain CEO. What makes it worse; He knows the truth behind it and now she pretends to be his to keep her secret safe, Kaiba x Fem!Jounouchi. R&R is needed
1. Prologue

**Unplanned**

_By : Athene Cuniclaria_

* * *

Summary : Because of an accident, now she is rumored with the certain CEO. What makes it worse; He knows the truth behind it and now she pretends to be his to keep her secret safe, Kaiba x Fem!Jounouchi.

Warning : Gender Bender

Pairing : Kaiba x Fem!Jounouchi (Puppyshipping)

Genre : Romance / Drama

Rating : T

A/N : Took place after the original story. R&R is always needed and please enjoy the story~ ^^

* * *

Katsuya stood nervously in front of Kame Game with her finger hesitantly touched the bell surface, but not pressed it strong enough to make it rang. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad after hearing the news. She was too busy with her own mind that she even didn't realize when the door was opened and someone looked at her curiously.

"Jounouchi-chan?" A sudden voice made her jolted and accidentally pressed the bell.

"Yuugi, go check the front door!" Yuugi's mom called him from inside.

"Already, mum!" Yuugi replied her, then he turned at Katsuya.

"...Y-You scared me, Yuugi!" She shouted at her best friend while pulled up her scarf to hid her blush.

"Ha ha, I'm sorry..." Yuugi chuckled seeing her being clumsy as always. Afterwards they just stood awkwardly in silence.

"Umm... Why are you just standing there? Please come in..." Yuugi opened the door widely to let her in.

"Ah, there's no need to do that, I'm just passing by because I got plenty time before I'm going to work... Well, Congratulations." Katsuya smiled at him as she gave him a present box from her bag.

"Thank you, Jounouchi-chan. That's very kind of you..." He accepted the box happily.

"Alright then, I'm going to work now or I'm going to be late again... See you later!" Katsuya nodded and rushed away from him.

"Yes, please be careful on the way there!" He waved his hand at her.

"You bet!" She gave him her thumb before she turned away and disappeared from his sight.

Katsuya humming cheerfully while headed to a fancy cafe that located right beside one of the most luxurious hotel in Domino City. She entered the staff room at the back and changed her casual clothes into her waitress uniform, then she tied her mid-length flowing hair in a ponytail before she joined her colleagues.

"Good afternoon Jounouchi-san." One of her colleagues greeted her.

"Good afternoon, let's do our best!" She replied enthusiastically.

The customer kept coming to the restaurant and made them unable to work according to their usual assignment.

"Jounouchi-san, please take this to V.I.P room." The manager handed a bottle of wine and two empty wine glasses on the serving tray.

"Right away!" Katsuya quickly headed upstairs and went inside the V.I.P room.

"Sorry for keep-" Before she managed to finish her words, she was froze by the familiar face that sat on one of the chair.

_Kaiba! What is he doing here?_ She tried to cover her face with the serving tray, but it was too late; Seto already noticed her. He gave her his mocking smirk as he rolled his eyes at her, made her wanted to throw the tray on his annoying face.

"Something wrong Kaiba-sama?" His business partner looked at him curiously.

"No, it's nothing." He went back to his usual self. She became even more annoyed by his act.

"Waitress, the drink please." The business partner tapped his hand on the table because Katsuya didn't move an inch from the place where she stood.

"Ah, Y-Yes... I'm terribly sorry." She nervously approached the table with her head looking down, avoiding eye contact with Seto.

"Hmm... It seems that I've seen you somewhere before..." The business partner take a good look at her from top to bottom, made her feel uncomfortable.

"P-Perhaps you mistook me with someone else. Now please excuse me." Katsuya bowed at them before left.

"Tsk, what a incompetent waitress..." He purposely whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Katsuya was froze a second after hearing those words, but she didn't turned around and kept moving away from them.

"You better not mess with her." Seto warned his business partner as he poured the wine to his empty glass.

"_Itadakimasu_. Well, is that waitress your type Kaiba-sama?" The business partner tried to tease him while he accepted the wine and poured it back for him.

"_Domo_. It's just a reminder." Seto received the wine from his business partner.

Meanwhile, Katsuya tried to endure her emotion after getting insult from Seto's business partner. If only Seto wasn't there, perhaps she could manage it with her own way. She really didn't want to look like a simple-minded person, especially when the arrogant CEO is involved.

_Aaaaarghh! Why it has to be him of all people?_ She screamed silently as she walked away from the V.I.P room, hoped that somebody would like to replace her. Unfortunately everybody seemed very busy with their own work. So like it or not, she had to bring the order to their place once again.

She slowly stepped on the staircase to avoid spilling any food from the tray. _I have to show them that I could do my job properly!_ Katsuya headed to the V.I.P room enthutiastically. When she about to opened the door, she accidentally heard their conversation.

"As expected from Kaiba-sama, your ideas are brilliant as always!" The business partner clapped his hands to show his appreciation.

"Hmpf, It's just like a game for me." Seto ignoring his sweet-talk, made him speechless.

_Sounds interesting..._ Katsuya decided not to interfere them, she waited outside while listening to their conversation.

"...A game, huh? That's right... You're a gamer." The business partner nodded calmly.

"And what's the point of me being a gamer?" Seto stared at him, waited for his answer.

"Well, I know that you're very good at it, but a game is a game. You can't mixing it up with the reality." The business partner tried to get respect from him by giving him lecture.

"Why do you think so?" Seto asked him to know the reason of his words.

"Game is only for fun, don't take it too seriously. I've heard that you competing to death with your biggest rival. He might be a world champion for that game, but what would he be without it? He's just an ordinary boy." His business partner smiled contentedly.

Katsuya couldn't tolerate him any longer, she rushed toward them and slammed the tray on the dining table.

"I don't care if you call me names or underestimating Duel Monster, but I will never forgive you for talking bad about him!" Katsuya shouted at him angrily.

"What do you think are you doing-" The business partner stood up from his seat, wanted to give her a lesson. Katsuya quickly dodged him and tripped him down.

"If you talk rubbish about him again I'll make sure that you would regret it for the rest of your life!" She gave him a warning glare, but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Do you think I'm afraid of nobody like you? He's a loser without that stupid game! Satisfied? " The business partner yelled at her while stood up from the floor.

"You-!" Katsuya aimed her punch at him, but Seto quickly grabbed her wrist and stopping her movement.

"Kaiba, back off!" She tried to struggle away from him.

"No, I won't." Seto replied her calmly, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"You leave me no other choice then..." Katsuya used her other hand to hit him.

"That's supposed to be my line." Seto managed to dodge it and gave her counter attack right on her stomach.

Her vision became darker and blurry. She could feel Seto lift her body before she completely lost her consciousness.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

Hello, this is A.C. speaking ^^

After quite a long holiday, now it's time to get back to daily routines (including this) XD

Please enjoy the story~! *bow* (_ _)


	2. Chapter 1 : Agreement

There's another option to answer a deal, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 1: Agreement~**

_Where am I?_ Katsuya slowly opened her eyes, but the light dazzled them and she quickly covered her face with her hand.

"So the troublemaker is finally woke up." This time she jolted from the bed, her sudden movement made her stomach hurt.

"Ouch! K-Kaiba?" She looked at him confusedly while rubbing her stomach.

_Ah, that's right..._ Katsuya remembered when she having a fight with his business partner at the restaurant. He hit her stomach and made her unsconscious.

"This is one of my guestrooms. You can stay here until you feel much better." Seto leaned against the door.

"I'd rather go home." Katsuya slowly got out of the bed and took her belongings on the dressing table.

"I'll told my chauffeur to drive you home." He took his smartphone from his pocket and started to press numbers.

"You really don't have to do that, I can take bus or train instead." She shook her head.

"I already call your home. So, it's my responsibility if something happen to you." Seto insisted on taking her home.

"What was that for?" Katsuya didn't expect that he would do such a thing, it was too much.

"I believe that your family would be really worried if you haven't return without any news." Seto gave her plausible explaination.

"Okay, okay... If that's what you want." Katsuya finally gave up.

"There's something I want to know before you leave." He slowly approached her.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" She replied without suspicion.

"The reason why you fight with my business partner is because you're in love with Yuugi, am I right?"

"Eh?" Her eyes widened. "W-Why all the sudden-" She didn't expect to get question like that.

"Just answer my question." Seto stared at her curiously.

"...Y-Yeah off course I do, I love him as a friend." Katsuya tried to avoid his eye contact.

"You don't seem to be a good liar, do you?" Seto chuckled as he grabbed her arm.

"W-What are you talking about? L-Let me go!" Katsuya tried to loosen his grip.

"Perhaps your mouth could tell lies, but your heart doesn't..." He whispered softly to her ear.

"Wha- Are you a mindreader or something?" She began to imagine something superstitious.

"You could say so." The truth is, he only had an ability to see signs through body language.

"...Alright, I admit it. I'm in love with Yuugi, satisfied?" Katsuya thought it was pointless to argue with someone who has ability to read people's mind.

"Actually it's not quite satisfying, because lately I got a wedding invitation from him and the bride is somebody else." Seto smiled smugly.

"Anzu, his bride is Anzu Masaki. Why are you asking that stupid questions all of sudden?" Katsuya got irritated by his curiosity.

"Why? That's because I found it quite interesting. The one who always loud and noisy is actually hurt the most." He released his grip, left red mark on her skin.

"And what are you going to do with that? Tell him? He isn't going to believe it, perhaps he would consider it as a joke." Katsuya tried to convince him that his effort was pointless.

"Let me show you something..." He took out an activated recording device and turned it off.

"You... Record our conversation? Since when?..." her hands were covered with cold sweat.

"If you want the secret to be safe, then work for me. Off course it's not for free, I'll give you the same amount as Isono's. It's not a bad deal, right? " Seto gave her time to consider his offer because he knew that she would hard to resist it.

"So, what's your answer?" He asked confidently.

"I...I want a duel! If I won, you have to get rid of that recording. If I lose, you can kick me or punch me, do whatever you like and I'm promise I won't fight back... anything but tell him."

"You're only going to make yourself more miserable. Very well, I take your challenge." He shuffled his deck.

"Yeah, that's the spirit." She took out her deck from the bag.

_Duel Start!_

- To be continued -

* * *

I don't write the duel scene because it's obvious who's going to be the winner *ha ha ha* XD

So now let's move on to the next chapter~! (^ o ^)/


	3. Chapter 2 : Penalty

The loser must listen to what the winner said, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 2 : Penalty ~**

"You lost again, Jounouchi. I've told you that you're only going to make yourself more miserable." Seto put his deck back to his briefcase.

"Urrgh... Fine! So now what do you want?" Katsuya growled in disappointment of her defeat.

"What I want is... Penalty Game!" Suddenly the room changed into another dimension.

"_Yami no Game_? But, how did you..." Katsuya looked at the surrounding in disbelief.

"Now taste your own stupidity, pathetic dog." Seto laughed evilly.

"Nooooooooo!" Katsuya screamed hysterically as she jolted from her _futon_.

"Ouch! It's... only a nightmare." She pinched her cheek and then rubbed it in relief.

"Nee-chan! Are you alright?" Shizuka came into her room worriedly.

"Ah...Yeah, I'm fine!" Katsuya tried to convince her.

"Are you sure?" Shizuka asked her one more time to make sure that she was alright.

"It's nothing, really... Sorry for making you worried." Katsuya patted her little sister's head gently.

"If you say so... I'll be waiting downstairs, then." Shizuka left her big sister and headed to the dining room.

Katsuya folded her _futon_ and placed it on her wardrobe before she walked to the bathroom. When she took off her clothes, the button of her pyjamas was stuck on something that encircled her neck, reminded her of what happened that night...

- _Flashback_ -

Seto summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon and declared attack at Jinzo.

"Ugh..." Now Katsuya's life point only 1400 left.

"If you surrender now, I'll consider it never happens." Seto ended his turn after set two cards on the magic/trap field.

"No. I won't give up unless you defeat me fair and square. My turn, draw." She drew another card from her deck.

"Hmpf, your persistence would only lead you to the defeat." He waited for her to make a move.

"You'll never know unless you've tried. I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Katsuya used two of her monsters as tribute.

"I don't know what your plan is, but it won't work on me." Seto spoke calmly, made her feel challenged.

"We'll see about that, Open magic card - Graceful Dice!" The dice rolled and stopped at four, increased Red Eyes's attack to 2800.

"Your monster's attack still not matches for my Blue Eyes." He kept triggering her to attack him.

"I'm not done yet, Open trap card - Skull Dice!" The dice rolled and stopped at three, decreased Blue Eyes's attack to 2700.

Seto knew that her effort would be pointless against him, but he waited for the right moment to show it.

"He heh... Now Red Eyes, attack!" Katsuya pointed at the Blue Eyes victoruously.

"It's useless. Open trap card - Ring of Destruction." He smirked as he opened the card.

"What?" Katsuya couldn't believe that she let her guard down.

"Hmpf, Even I don't need any new techniques to win against you. Open magic card - Ring of Defense."

"Urrghh... Damn it!" Katsuya's life point turned into zero.

Seto didn't mock her like he used to be, he was too busy trying to figure out what would be the most suitable punishment for her.

"Now then, as for the punishment... Follow me." He led her out of the guestroom and headed downstairs.

_What is he planning to do?_ Katsuya felt something not right about it, but she just followed him silently. They went to the basement where he usually stores his laboratory equipment.

"What are we doing in place like this?" She began to lose her patience, but Seto didn't answer her. He kept searching on something inside the cabinets.

_Hey! At least respond me, you moron!_ She growled at him silently.

"I want you to wear this." Seto took a collar with 'KC' engraved on it from one of the cabinets.

"Is this some kind of joke? I would never wear such a thing!" She shook her head as she imagined herself being a 'dog' with ears and tail.

"The loser don't have right to complain, now stop barking and put this on." Katsuya didn't have no choice but to obey him.

_- End of Flashback -_

Katsuya stared at her reflection in the mirror while rubbed the collar on her neck.

"You're the one who started first, Katsuya... And a promise is a promise." She sighed deeply before she went to the shower.

After finsihed bathing and putting her clothes on, she quickly headed to the dining room.

"Good morning mum, what's the breakfast- Wow, curry rice~!" She sat on her chair and ate her breakfast enthusiastically.

"Good morning too, Katsuya-chan. How's your work?" The question made Katsuya froze, she tried really hard to swallow up her food.

"Ah... I-It's fine, I could handle it somehow." Katsuya didn't want to make her mum worried.

"...If you need help, don't hestitate to tell me." She patted Katsuya's shoulder gently.

"Y-Yeah..." Katsuya nodded slowly, actually it was quite painful for her to keep the burden all by herself.

Once they finished, Katsuya took out her bicycle from their houseyard to the street while Shizuka carried both of their bag.

"We're going now." They asked permission to leave.

"Have a nice day." She watched them as they got further away.

_I hope she's really doing just fine..._

- To be continued -

* * *

Recently I got two reviews from anonymous guests with different name (so I don't know whether it's the same person or not, it's a bot or human)

First, he/she complain about bad summary, sucks grammar, etc. (I'm truly sorry if I'm really incapable of writing)

Second, it's really a random comment on something unrelated with my fics (FYI : I already delete both of them)

I really appreciate people who write reviews to help me improving my stories, however don't use the review as spam.

Thank you so much for the considerations. (_ _) *bow*


	4. Chapter 3 : Hidden

Jounouchi's first day at Kaiba Corporation, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 3: Hidden ~**

After dropped Shizuka at her university, Katsuya pedaled her bicycle to Kaiba Corporation main building. She parked her bicycle on the available bike storage and then headed to the front office.

"Excuse me, is Kaiba available?" Katsuya asked the receptionist.

"Pardon me, but do you have any appointment in advance?" The receptionist looked at her closelly.

"Ah, actually I haven't..." Katsuya realized that they never arranged an appointment before.

"I'm teribly sorry, however you're not allowed to meet him unless there was an appointment."

"But he's the one who ask me to come." Katsuya tried to convince her, but it was pointless.

"What are you doing here, Jounouchi?" Katsuya turned at the source of voice.

"Welcome, Mokuba-sama." All workers greeted him respectfully.

"Mo-Mokuba?" She hardly recognized him by his appearance.

"Yeah, long time no see..." He was quite pleased by her reaction.

"Whoa... You've grown up a lot!" She measured the difference of their height with her hand. He was a lot taller than before and perhaps he would surpassed her within a few years.

"And you haven't changed, even a little bit." He smirked at her.

"What do you mean by that, you little-" She ruffled his hair.

"Hey, stop it. I'm not a kid anymore." He covered his face while straightened his hair to hid his blush.

"Oh, right... I have something to do with your brother, can you tell him about my arrival?" Katsuya asked him, since the receptionist wouldn't let her in without any appointment.

"Nii-sama? Why did he have to deal with you?" Mokuba took out his smartphone and texted his brother.

"Eh? I thought he would already tell you." Mokuba was froze for a second, he felt disappointed when knowing that his brother hid something from him.

"...Nope, He didn't tell me anything at all." Katsuya knew that Mokuba was sad even thou he tried to hide it from her.

"Hmm... Well, it's quite a long story... I'm going to tell you after this, ok?" Katsuya reflexively patted his head to cheer him up.

"I said stop it already, don't treat me like a kid." He shoved her hand shyly.

"Ha ha... I'm sorry, my bad." She actually didn't have any intention to make fun of him, but seeing his cute reaction made her wanted to tease him again.

"Nii-sama still has another meeting after this, so we'll be waiting for him at his office." Mokuba locked his smartphone and put it back to his pocket.

"Alright! Thanks Mokuba, I know I could count on you." Katsuya clenched her fist excitedly.

"Don't get me wrong, I only do it because of Nii-sama's order." Mokuba walked to the elevator without notified her.

"Hey, wait up!" Katsuya managed to catch up with him right before the elevator door closed.

They were stood in silence, waiting for the elevator to reached the building's highest floor.

"Umm... By the way, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Katsuya just remembered that she just dropped Shizuka at her university right before she went here.

"I'm still on holiday, I'll go back to London next month." Mokuba answered without looking at her, he rather paid attention to the floor numbers.

"You're studying overseas?" Katsuya's eyes sparkled in amazement.

"Yeah. The principal is Nii-sama's acquaintance, so it's easier for him to keep an eye on me." He thought that wasn't something to be proud of.

"He must be care about you a lot." Katsuya knew the feeling of being separated from her sister for years without any contact. Sometimes She envied their bonds of brotherhood.

"We've arrived." Mokuba opened the elevator door and allowed her to walked out first.

"So this is where he works every day, huh?" Katsuya started exploring the room curiously.

"Hey, don't touch things at your will!" Mokuba really worried if she makes a mess in his big brother's office.

"Don't worry, I just want to take a look." Everything inside the room looks very expensive, Katsuya wondered how much money had he spend for all those things.

"Why don't you just tell me your story while waiting for Nii-sama." Mokuba dragged her away from his big brother's belonging and let her sat on the sofa.

"Alright... But don't laugh." Katsuya gave him warning glare.

"Yeah, I'm promise." Mokuba nodded curiously.

Katsuya told him the whole story, from the fight with Seto's business partner in the V.I.P room till the punishment she got as the result of their duel.

"Hmm...Phh...fttt..." Mokuba kept listening to her while hold his laughter.

"Hey, you've promised not to laugh!" Katsuya scolded him.

"Huahahahahaah...! I'm sorry... But it's too hilarious!" Mokuba couldn't hold his laughter any longer.

"It won't be funny if you're in my position, brat." She pouted at him.

"Anyway, what do you like to drink?" He just realized that he hadn't offer her something to drink.

"Anything is fine... as long as it's not poisonous." Katsuya was still a bit traumatized after the Russian Roulette Dinner incident.

"Ha ha ha...! Relax, I'm not going to hurt Nii-sama's guest." Mokuba laughed out loud as he left the room.

"Hey, I was his guest too back then!" Katsuya shouted at him angrily.

She waited for Mokuba to came back, but it seemed there wasn't any sign

"What took him so long? I hope he didn't put anything weird in my drink..." She sighed in boredom when suddenly she felt her phone vibrating.

_Huh? It's a new message..._ Katsuya unlocked her phone and read the message.

_Jounouchi-chan I'm sorry for asking you so sudden, but can you please help me clean up the shop? - Yuugi_

Meanwhile, Mokuba walked slowly to Seto's room while carried a fancy tea set when suddenly the door was opened and Katsuya rushed out of there.

"Jounouchi? Where're you going?" He wondered why she was such in a hurry.

"Sorry Mokuba, please tell Kaiba I have something important to do, thanks!" She waved her hand at him as she left Mokuba all by himself.

Katsuya felt so excited when she knew that her bestfriend and also her secret crush needed her help. She took her bicycle out of the bike storage and rushed to Kame Game as fast as she could.

"Sorry for keep you waiting!" Katsuya entered the Kame Game and changed her shoes with available slipper.

"No, not at all! Now let's get started shall we?" Yuugi gave her a mask, a headscarf, an apron, and a pair of rubber gloves.

"Yeah!" She accepted them happily.

When Katsuya put on the cleaning equipment, Yuugi unintentionally saw something that tickled his curiosity.

"Hey, Jounouchi-chan... What's on your neck?" Yuugi looked closely at the collar that wrapped her neck.

"Ah, it's... nothing, really!" Katsuya quickly hid it using her scarf and laughing awkwardly.

"Okay then." Yuugi knew that she hid something from him, but he chose to act as if nothing happened.

Katsuya took out all the old goods from the shelf that Yuugi couldn't reach by himself while Yuugi wiped them using wet cloth and then put them on big boxes. Suddenly they heard the sound of knock at the door.

"Who's it?" Yuugi opened the door and someone unexpected stood in front of the door.

_Kaiba!_ Katsuya's face turned pale when she saw him walked inside the Kame Game.

"Oh, welcome Kaiba-kun. Is there something I can do for you?" Yuugi asked him nicely.

"I only want to take back what's mine." Seto walked toward Katsuya and took her arm by force.

"Jounouchi-chan? What's the meaning of that?" Yuugi tried to figure out what was going on between those two.

"You can see it by yourself right, Yuugi?" Seto answered coldly.

"Kaiba, let go of me-" Katsuya struggled from his grip.

"You better listen to what I said..." Seto whispered to her ear softly. " Or perhaps you want him to know the truth?"

This time she didn't fight him back when Seto dragged her with him into his limo and left Yuugi in great confusion.

- To be continued -

* * *

After read the reviews, now I'm trying to lengthen the story and be more careful with the words. Thank you very much! (' v ')/

I know I'm still far from perfect, so please don't hesitate to tell me the mistakes and keep supporting this fic~! (_ _) *bow*


	5. Chapter 4 : One Sided

The unexpected side of the renowned cold CEO, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 4: One-Sided ~**

After the incident at Kame Game, both of them were remained silent on the way back to Kaiba Corporation. Seto paid attention to the road and also occasionally turned at Katsuya, who kept her head down flagging.

"...Are you angry with me?" Seto tried to broke the silence between them, however she only replied him by shaking her head.

"If you have a mouth, answer me." Seto felt like sitting with a complete stranger, she didn't act like her usual self.

"I'm not mad at you..." Katsuya answered him softly, however she didn't raised her head.

"Look at others when you're talking." Katsuya was surprised when Seto forced her to look at him, she even didn't get a chance to fight back nor hid her teary eyes.

"...It must be pretty fun for you to be able seeing me like this, huh?" Katsuya smiled bitterly, knowing that she was in complete defeat.

"Why are you keeping it all by yourself?" Seto loosen his grip and gently touched her cheek.

"That's none of your business..." Katsuya didn't want to be underestimated, especially by him.

"I don't know what do you think of me, but I won't laugh or mocking you." Knew that he was serious about it, her heart was softened toward him. She decided to tell him briefly.

"Well, I just don't want to be a burden for anyone... They would be really worried if seeing me like this, so I have to keep smiling and laughing as if nothing happened." She sighed deeply, prevented her tears to fall.

"Right now nobody here, therefore you can let it out as much as you want to." Seto wrapped his arm around her and let her head leaned on his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?!" Katsuya could feel her face heated up and her heart was beating faster.

"I just couldn't stand seeing you like this." Seto kept holding her tightly, as if he didn't want to let her go.

"Kaiba, please let me go." Katsuya would never expect being comforted by him. Moreover, her pride forced her for not being carried away by his sweet words.

"It's alright, just let it all out... all of it." Seto didn't care about her complain, he kept caressed her gently and whispered softly into her ear till she couldn't hold her tears up any longer. Katsuya wept bitterly in his embrace for quite a long time as she could remember. Afterward, she nervously moved away from his arms and created gap between them.

"Feeling better now?" Seto fixed his sitting position.

"Yeah, sorry for ruining your suit... And thanks." Katsuya whispered groggily.

"Don't worry about it, I got the spare in my office." Seto took off his suit and fold it neatly.

"Okay then." Katsuya nodded in relief when suddenly something flashed in her mind, "Hey, Kaiba..." She turned at him.

"Hmm?" Seto glanced at her.

"I'm just wondering... How did you know I was there? I even didn't tell Mokuba where I'm going." Katsuya looked at him curiously.

"Hmpf, isn't that obvious? You will do anything just for him." Seto crossed his arm.

"Yeah, you're right... "Katsuya didn't have any other choice but to admit it.

"I couldn't even know why you're concerned so much about him. He wouldn't even know what you've done for him." Seto tried to make his tone as neutral as possible.

"I don't care whether he knew it or not... I'm happy as long I could see his smile." Katsuya blushed as she imagined Yuugi's happy face.

"Hmpf, what's so good about him..." Seto mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" Fortunately Katsuya was too busy with her own thought that she didn't hear it clearly.

"No, it's nothing..." Seto shook his head.

"Hmm... Aside from richness and ingenuity, I have to admit that actually you're also a good guy." Katsuya grinned sheepishly.

"So you finally realized it." Seto calmly approved her recognition.

"I'm just think that it's quite a pity that you don't want to befriend with Yuugi and others, I'm sure they also had the same thought."

"I would like to fight him once again, but I'm not interested in that frienship of yours." Seto replied stoically.

"I guess you only keen on Duel Monsters, huh?" Katsuya scratched her head.

"Initially it's true, but right now I have something else to be done." Seto smirked at her.

"Huh? What's the meaning of that?" Katsuya was astonished by his expression.

"If you're smart enough, probably you could guess it yourself."

"Hmm, let me see..." Katsuya rolled her eyes, tried to figure out the answer, "Is it a girl?"

Seto froze for a second, but then he calmly smiled, "Hmpf, your luck in guessing is quite impressive sometimes."

"Off course- Wait, what? Y-You fall in love with a girl?!" Katsuya pointed at him in disbelief.

"The reason you doubt me... It's because I'm not convincing enough or perhaps you're jealous?" Seto asked her back.

"Off course the not convincing one! As if I would never jealous over you." Katsuya looked at him in disgust, even so she couldn't hid her curiousity, "...Anyway, what kind of girl is she?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Hmpf, If it's not jealous then why are you asking? Hypocrite." Seto chuckled deeply.

"Gah! I've told you I'm not jealous!" Katsuya shouted exasperatedly, "I just want to know, that's all..." She looked at him with clingy eyes.

They stared at each other tensely for quite a long time till, "...Fine. Be grateful because you're the first to hear it." Katsuya quickly responed him by nodded approvingly before he changed his mind.

"The first time I met her, I thought she just like the others. But as times goes by, she gradually caught my attention and then I'm finally realized that I've fallen for her. She isn't the prettiest nor the smartest one, however she was unbeatable when it comes to passion and loyalty. She always becomes the mood brightens for everyone no matter how harsh the situation is. Sometimes she likes to do something stupid and unexpected, but that's what makes her irreplaceable."

_So there's also someone like that in his society..._ Katsuya nodded as she listened to him carefully, "I wonder what she looks like... " Katsuya hoped that someday she could met her in person.

Seto cleared his throat, "You'll find out when the time comes."

"So where is she now? Why is she not with you?" Katsuya looked at him curiously.

"She doesn't know about my feeling yet. She fell in love with another man and unfortunately for her it was one sided. Perhaps she still has crush with that guy and unwilling to give up upon him... Besides, she would consider it as a joke if she finds out the truth." Seto sighed deeply.

"Please don't give up on her yet, Kaiba! You would never know if you never try. I'm sure that she's going to return your feeling when she knows the truth." Katsuya felt they were in the same page.

"Hmpf, I never said that I've give up on her. I'm just waiting for the right moment to reveal it." Seto turned away from her.

"You better hurry up before she is taken by someone else!" Katsuya shouted vigorously at him.

"...Why are you so concerned with someone else's affair?" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Ah...Well, it's just... Somehow I feel that I'll able to move on if you tell her the truth." Katsuya actually didn't know why she shouting at him like that.

Seto was speechless after hearing her confession, "...Is that so?"

"Yeah" She nodded, "That's why I want to help you if you don't mind..." Katsuya thought that could be considered as repayment for comforting her.

"I don't think I'll need any help for that." Seto answered coldly.

"Alright then, but I'll be there anytime to help you if you changed your mind." Katsuya smiled at him as she gently patted his shoulder.

Seto noticed the sadness in her eyes, but he decided not to discuss it.

_Night Time..._

It was really a long tiresome day for her, however Katsuya couldn't sleep at all. She kept turning her body on the _futon_, searching for comfortable position to rest. At the time she closed her eyes, her memories immediately recalled the time when Seto comforting her in his embrace. She still remembered vividly the warmth of his touch on her skin and the tone of his deep calm voice, made her spontaneously jolted with eyes wide opened and pounding heart.

_What the heck is actually wrong with me?! _Katsuya screamed to herself as she burried her face on pillow and covered herself with blanket.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

It's quite hard imagining Kaiba tells his private life to others, especialy someone he despises, except he has hidden intentions behind it. *If you know what I mean* (- w -)

And I'm so sorry for the late update... *bow* (_ _)


	6. Chapter 5 : Rumor

Some event occured in the wrong time leads to misunderstanding, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 5: rumor ~**

After being tortured by her own thought, she finally able to sleep peacefully until Shizuka knocked the door and walked into her room.

"Nee-chan, wake up or you're going to be late for work." Shizuka parted the curtain, letting the sunlight brighten the room.

"...Huh? Just few more minutes..." Katsuya covered her partly opened eyes with her hands.

"Okay then, but please don't too carried away." Shizuka warned her as she left her sister's room.

"Yeah..." Katsuya pulled the blanket over her and continued her sleep.

_Half an hour later..._

"Uwaahhh...! I'm overslept!" Katsuya rushed out of her room without a chance to tidy up her futon. _He's going to be mad at me! _She prepared herself as fast as possible and she didn't have no choice but to skip her breakfast. She took out her bicycle from the yard and dashed to Kaiba Corporation with full speed. She used shortcuts to avoid traffic jam and finally she managed to arrive right on time.

"Phew, I made it..." Katsuya panted heavily as she parked her bicycle and headed to the lift. She was too tired to concentrate on her surrounding that she accidentally bumped into someone when she about to press the lift button.

"I'm so sorry." Katsuya bowed apologetically to the person she just bumped.

"Oh, Good Morning Jounouchi." Katsuya looked at him, it was Mokuba. "What's wrong with your face?" He looked closely at her.

"So it was you..." Katsuya smiled in relief, "Well, I just don't have enough sleep last night." She yawned without covering her mouth.

"No wonder you look a lot uglier than yesterday." He grinned widely.

"What did you say?" Katsuya gave him a warning glare.

"I don't have time to deal with you now, see you later!" Mokuba waved his hand as he left her all by herself. Katsuya decided to check the old messages on her phone while waited for the elevator. She didn't realize that someone walked closer toward her.

"So that's the reason you're such in hurry that time." Katsuya reflexively turned around when she heard the familiar voice. _K-Kaiba!_ She quickly hid her phone inside her jacket.

"D-Don't sneak behind people like that!" Katsuya felt a little bit guilty about what happened back then, but she preferred not to show it. Seto didn't replied her at all, made the situation turned into an awkward silence. Once the door opened they walked inside the lift and stood far apart from each other. Moreover nobody else with them, which mean it was only two of them inside the lift.

"...It seems you've getting used with the collar." Seto took a glimpse at the collar that attached on her neck.

"Eh? What are you talking abo-" Katsuya turned backward to see herself in the mirror. Because of her clumsiness she was stumbled by her own feet, luckily Seto managed to catch her before she fell down.

"Being careless as always..." Seto sighed deeply as he kept holding her in his arm. Katsuya tried to calm herself down from the mini heart attack she just got from the tripped.

"T-Thanks..." On the moment Katsuya got her balance back, their eyes unintentionally met. The sparks in his deep blue eyes captivated her; made her unable to keep her eyes off him. Then she could feel Seto's arm firmly wrapped around her waist and the warmth of his as he slowly got closer to her face. Katsuya didn't know what was happening to her, but somehow she couldn't resist.

Suddenly the lift door opened at the fifteenth floor; where a lot of people had waited in front of lift. All of them were speechless seeing the CEO about to kiss a girl inside the lift.

"...W-We're terribly sorry for disturbing, please don't mind us." They bowed deeply at him, avoided eye contact with him.

"Hnn." Seto closed the door without courtesy.

"Ah, wait a minute-" Before Katsuya managed to explain, but the door already closed.

"...Why don't you let them in?" She quickly pulled herself away from him.

"It's their choice to let us go first, you've seen it by yourself." Seto answered calmly.

"That's because they thought we're dating or something like that!" Katsuya shouted irritably.

"If you're too concerned about rumor, you won't be able to survive in this world." Seto walked out and headed to his office.

"Hey, wait up!" Katsuya didn't have any other choice but to follow him.

As they entered the office room, Seto turned his laptop on and printed something on a piece of paper.

"This is the instructions for your work, I've made it as simple as possible so someone like you would understand." Seto handed out the paper to her.

"Okay-" When Katsuya about to receive the paper, her stomach growled loudly. _Gah! Why it has to be in front of him?_ Katsuya blushed in embarrasment.

"It seems that you haven't had breakfast yet." However Seto didn't laugh at her, "I'll tell Mokuba to make a sandwich for you." He took out his smartphone and texted his brother.

"Ah, you don't have to do that. I brought my own-" Katsuya opened her bag, searching for her bento. "Huh? That's weird... Did I forget to bring it?" She reexamined her bag content, but the result was the same.

"I've told Mokuba to take it to your place and you'll coming with us at lunchtime, now get to work." Seto returned to his desk.

"Alright..." Katsuya walked out of the room and quickly headed to the marketing division.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Jounouchi Katsuya. For now on I'll be working here as a part of this division. Please take care of me." Katsuya introduced herself in front of the other workers.

A girl suddenly got up from her seat and pointed at Katsuya, "Ah! You're the one with Kaiba-sama inside the lift!"

"Ehh?" The others looked at Katsuya in disbelief, "What, really? The one you've just told us?" They turned at the girl who witness the lift incident.

"Yes, no doubt about it." She nodded enthusiastically, made them even more excited. They quickly surround Katsuya and overwhelmed her with so many questions, even the most unthinkable one.

"Ah, wait a minute. There's some misunderstanding... Kaiba-sama is only helping me when I nearly fell." Katsuya tried to act as normal as possible, especially when she used honorific behind his name.

"Is that so?" They groaned in disappoinment and got back to their seat. _Phew, at least they won't suspect us..._ Katsuya sighed in relief. However not long after that Mokuba came with a sandwich in his hand.

"Nii-sama told me to make a sandwich for you, here you go." Mokuba put it on her desk.

"Wow, that's looks nice~!" Katsuya accepted it happily when suddenly she felt piercing gaze from behind, "T-Thank you very much..."

_Lunch time..._

"How is it?" Seto arranged all the things on his desk neatly.

"Well, thanks to you... Now everybody in my department thought that we're together." Katsuya grumbled at him.

"Hmpf, you blame me for your own incompetence of managing small things like that." Seto put his laptop on sleep mode.

"That's because you didn't explain them from the beginning!" Katsuya almost lost her temper, "I've almost convince them, but then Mokuba came and they become more confident about it."

"You guys look like a married couple that fighting over some unnecessary things." Mokuba suddenly showed up behind the door.

"M-Married?!" Katsuya's face flushed, "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Whoaa... You're blushing!" Mokuba giggled by her predictable reaction.

"I'm not blushing, my face turned red because of anger." Katsuya refused to admit it.

"Ha ha~ Alright then, shall we go now?" Mokuba opened the door for them. Seto about to left the room when Katsuya quickly pulled his sleeve, prevented him from going further.

"Hold on a second Kaiba, we're going together?" She tried to make an excuse, "It's not that I don't want to go with you, but as you can see... people assuming that we've some kind of uh-special relationship. Therefore, it would be better for us not to invovled with each other, at least until the stupid rumor was over."

"Hmpf, so basically you just telling me that you're scared." Seto turned away coldly.

"Hey, I'm not a coward!" Katsuya defended herself, "Tsk...If that's what you want, fine. Let's go then." Didn't want to be underestimated, this time she walked out the door without hesitation. Katsuya determined not to affected by the rumor, even though people started to whisper one to another as they went by.

They reached the lobby, where the limo had been waiting for their arrival. The chauffeur and security guard opened the door for them. Mokuba sat beside the chauffeur while Seto and Katsuya sat on the back.

"Where are we going, Seto-sama?" The chauffeur asked him.

"Mokuba, it's up to you." Seto gave him a chance to decide.

"Hmm, let's see... How about _The Cresent_?" Mokuba looked back, hoped they didn't mind with his idea.

"Eh? Isn't that place famous for their sweets and desserts?" Katsuya's eyes sparkled excitedly.

Mokuba smiled in relief, "Yeah, I really love their parfait. I'm sure you'll like it too."

Not far from that place, a group of journalists from well-known gossip magazine were taking a break inside the coffee shop after gathering some information they need for next month issue. Suddenly a black limo stopped in front of the small cafe across the street.

"Well, well, well... Look who's here." One of the journalists notified his colleagues. They peeked from the window where they sit, hoping they would gained something worthwhile from him.

"Hmm..." The journalists continued their observation till a quite familiar blonde girl got out from the limo.

_This is going to be big news..._

- To Be Continued -

* * *

~ OMAKE ~

_Suddenly the lift door was opened..._

Katsuya: *Awkward pose + massive cold sweat*

Everyone: *Le overdramatic reaction*

Seto: *Deadly glare, hidden perfectly behind a stoic face*

Seto's (evil) inner mind: How dare you worthless insects turn my effort into waste! I'll make sure none of you would get away from this!

_Since then, nobody ever heard about the witness of the lift incident ever again..._

- THE END -


	7. Chapter 6: Emergency

There's always a time for the friend in need, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6: Emergency**

Had nothing to do, Katsuya decided to sleep early. After prepared her _futon_ and set alarm on her phone, Katsuya put it beside her then she about to sleep when suddenly she heard the notification sound of incoming sms.

"Huh? Who's texting this late?" She unlocked her phone again and checked her email, it was Mokuba.

_Hey, Jounouchi. Have you slept yet? Well, I just want to know how you feel about your first day in our office. _(￣▽￣)ノ

Katsuya quickly replied him; _Hi Mokuba. I'm about to sleep, but I'm not sleepy yet. It's very nice, people in my department are so warm and friendly, except for the stupid rumor thing! _ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

Mokuba: _Ha Ha Ha~ Take it easy, I'm sure it will be over soon or later. _(⌒▽⌒)

They kept replying to each other that they lost the track of time.

Katsuya: By the way_, I think we should go to sleep right now. _(´～`)

Mokuba:_ I thought you like staying up late. _(´･_･`)

Katsuya: _That's true, but I have something to do tomorrow. _（・∀・）

Mokuba: _Is that related to your work? _('◇')?

Katsuya: _It's a secret~ Can't tell you right now, ha ha_. |ω・）

Mokuba: _What a meanie... Alright then, good night. _(^ _ ^)/

Katsuya: _Good night, see you tomorrow. _( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

Katsuya smiled as locked her phone and went to sleep.

In the morning, Shizuka headed downstairs as she heard sound from the kitchen, "Oh, good morning nee-chan. It's unusual seeing you down here this early."

"Good morning, I just finished making our lunch. Willing to help me?" Katsuya smiled gently to her little sister.

"Sure, but why there're four lunchboxes?" Shizuka helped washing the kitchen utensils.

"Ah... These two are for people that help me out during work, I want to give them as gratitude." Katsuya wrapped the lunchboxes neatly.

"Thank goodness, you're so lucky to have them as friends." Shizuka smiled in relief.

_If only they want to be considered as friends... _Katsuya sighed silently.

Katsuya changed her clothes for work while Shizuka decided to wake their mom. Katsuya was busy comparing which outfit would fit her when suddenly Shizuka burst into her room, "Nee-chan! Kaa-san, Kaa-san is..."

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corporation, Mokuba was busy making some coffee for Seto on the moment his phone rang, "Hello?" He quickly answered it as he saw Jounouchi's name on the screen.

"Mokuba, I'm so sorry I couldn't come today... there's something urgent I have to take care right away. Please tell Kaiba about that, thank you."

"Where are you now?" Mokuba asked her, but she already hung up the phone. Mokuba put all the things back to the racks swiftly before rushed back to Seto's office.

"Nii-sama, something might happen to Jounouchi. She just called me to said that she couldn't come here today because of urgent things to take care of."

"Where is she now?" Seto took a glance at Mokuba while kept waiting for the online reports from his subordinates.

"I'm sorry, but I have no clue. She already hung up her phone when I ask her about it." Mokuba shook his head disappointedly.

"Hmpf." Seto narrowed his eyes as he stared at his phone screen.

At the Domino City Hospital, Kawai-san was carried out of the ambulance by the paramedics. Shizuka and Katsuya followed them as they headed to the emergency room. When they reached the, one of the paramedics prevented them from going further.

"We're terribly sorry, but you're not allowed to enter beyond this point. Please wait outside until the treatment's done."

"Can we just wait in the room corner? " Shizuka begged for permission to go inside the emergency room.

"Shizuka, you can't do it. We'll just slow down the treatment process." Katsuya quickly held her hand to stop her.

Shizuka tried her best to peek from the door's opening till it fully enclosed, "Don't worry, Kaa-san will be just fine..." Katsuya gently patted Shizuka's head to comfort her.

"Jounouchi!" turned around as she heard her name was called.

"Yuugi, everyone... What are you guys doing here?" Katsuya was surprised by unexpected visit of her friends.

"Hmpf. Is that how you appreciate your friends' kindness? What a pathetic fool." Seto walked behind them, together with Mokuba on his side.

"Kaiba..." Katsuya whispered in guilt, "I-It's not that I didn't want you to come, but aren't you guys supposed to be at work right now?" She realized that they must be abandoned their works for her.

"Don't you worry about that, we always have time for our precious friend no matter what happen." Yuugi cheered her up.

"We won't let you take the burden all by yourself, that's not cool you know?" Hiroto ruffled her hair.

"...Thank you so much guys." Katsuya felt she was the luckiest person in the world for having best friends like them.

"Off course, we always have time when it comes to pissing you off." Mokuba grinned at her.

"What did you say, you annoying brat!" Katsuya pinched his cheek excitedly.

"Hey, ow... I'm just kidding!" Mokuba rubbed his cheek as she let him go.

"By the way, how is her condition now?" Anzu got back to the main issue.

"We're not sure about it yet, they didn't allow us to come inside the room." Shizuka shook her head sadly.

"Oh, I see..." They waited on the seat in silence, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst at the same time.

They quickly stood up from their seat as the doctor came out of the room, "Are you Kawai-san's relative?"

"Yes, she's our mother. How is her condition doctor?" Katsuya and Shizuka approached him anxiously, followed by the others.

The doctor explained everything that written on the diagnosis reports patiently to make sure they were understood, at least for the important parts. He even taught them how to prevent and what should they do if it happened again.

"Thank you so much doctor, from now on we will pay more attention to her health." They bowed down deeply at him as the sign of gratitude.

"It's already my job to help people, now please excuse me." The doctor invited Katsuya and others to come inside before he left.

"Thank goodness..." Shizuka looked at her older sister in great relief.

"I've told you she's going to be alright." Katsuya smiled at her.

Katsuya and Shizuka embraced each other, the rest of geek squad didn't hesitate to join them. Seto didn't take part of the hugging mass; he only saw them from a distance before secretively walked away from them, followed by Mokuba.

Katsuya noticed that the Kaiba brothers weren't there with them, "...You guys can go first, I'll be back soon." Then she ran as fast as possible.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryuji looked at her confusedly.

"I don't know, perhaps she really needs to go to the bathroom after holding it for so long..." Hiroto rolled his eyes, tried to figure out the reason.

"Hmm... That's must be it." Ryuji nodded approvingly.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was waiting inside the limo while Seto had some business in the front desk. Katsuya managed to find him from a far and quickly approached him, "Why are you leaving without saying any words?"

Seto replied without looking at her, "...What do you want?"

Katsuya scratched her head awkwardly, "Well, I just want to say...I'm sorry for making so much troubles and thanks for informing my friends."

"...Hmpf, what stupid nonsense are you babbling about? I just got some spare time to check whether your excuse is real or fake." Seto answered coldly as he got into the car and left Katsuya all by herself.

"What did you say? I would never do such a low thing! " Katsuya acted as she was mad, because she could feel that he wasn't really mean it.

Katsuya didn't understand why Seto never want to admit his kindness and at the same time she realized something, To think_ about it... How did he know I was here?_

- To Be Continued -

* * *

I use emoticons in the email conversation to make it easier to distinguish it from normal conversation. (' v ')

Sorry for the very late update and hope you enjoy the story~ *bow* (_ _)


	8. Chapter 7: Big News

From mere rumors to public issues, how do they handle it? enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**Chapter 7: Big News**

After going through several numbers of treatments, finally Kawai-san was discharged from the hospital. Everybody was headed to the car park while waited for Katsuya to catch up after done with the hospital administration. Fifteen minutes had passed, but there wasn't any sign of her presence.

"Geez... What took her so long?" Ryuji looked at the window impatiently while tapping on the steering wheel.

"...I'll go check it." Yuugi got out of the car and walked back to the hospital. When he reached the lobby, he saw Katsuya having a conversation with someone on her phone. She looked very serious, even didn't aware of Yuugi's arrival. He decided not to reveal himself until she put down her phone back to her pocket.

"Jounouchi-chan, are you done yet?" Yuugi walked toward her.

"Y-Yeah." Katsuya stood up from the seat.

"Everybody was worried so I come here to fetch you, let's go." Yuugi smiled as he held her hand and took her out with him, made her feel so embarrassed.

Yuugi looked at her curiously, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no- it's nothing." Katsuya turned away to hid her blush.

Yuugi realized that he was the one who made her act like that, "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"That's not it- It's just, well... We didn't do it for quite a long time." Katsuya tried to make an excuse because she didn't want him to find out the true reason of it.

"Ohh, I see... That reminds me how much time has passed." Yuugi smiled as he remembered the first time he met her.

They began to reminisce about how they used to play games at school and ended up being lectured by annoying teacher, the place they usually go after school, how Yuugi always managed to beat Katsuya at game arcade, and the quest of bringing back the pharaoh back to the afterlife, before they finally graduated from high school and each of them take a different path that leads them to who they were now.

When seeing them walked toward the car park, Hiroto opened the auto glass and shouted, "Hey grandma, can you walk a little bit faster?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm coming! Let's go Yuugi!" Katsuya replied him as she dragged Yuugi with her.

"Please slow down a little." Yuugi tried to keep up with her pace.

Once they arrived at Kawai's house, Kawai-san asked the geek squad to eat dinner together but they refused politely because they didn't want to burden her.

"Is that so... Well then, you can have dinner with us anytime you want." Kawai-san smiled at them.

"Thank you so much, now please excuse us." They bowed at her before went inside the car, "See you again!" They waved at Katsuya and Shizuka as the car away

Katsuya had too much thought about what happened druing the day, make her unable to sleep. So she decided to turn her PC on and browse the websites, hopefully found something interesting. She went to Dueling Forum, looking for Duel Monster card updates when the title on the Gossip section's latest post unintentionally caught her attention;

_The image proof of Kaiba Seto's girlfriend!_

"Meh... Just another Photo-editting miracle." Katsuya tried to ignore the post and headed to the card updates section, but not long after that she finally went back to the main page and clicked it, "What the..?" Katsuya was shocked as she found the picture of Seto and her when they were having lunch at cafe together with Mokuba. She would never expect someone would take their picture and published it without permission.

_Why did they do this? There must be something that triggers them or maybe someone already set it up... Don't say- _ Katsuya didn't waste any more time to dialed Mokuba's number, since she forgot to ask Seto's number.

"Hello?" Mokuba answered his phone.

"Mokuba, I need to talk with your brother." Katsuya tried to talk as calm as possible.

"Uh- Okay, wait a moment." Mokuba went out of his room and headed to Seto's workroom. He knocked the door before went inside the room, then he handed his phone to his brother, "Nii-sama, it's from Jounouchi."

Seto walked away from Mokuba to make sure he didn't listen to their conversation, "What is it?"

"Hey Kaiba, I know you're the one who did this!" Katsuya shouted at him angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Seto a little bit surprised by her sudden act.

"Don't lie to me. I know that you like to make fun of me, but this is too far!"

"...Explain to me what is exactly happen."

"So you don't have any clue at all? Let me tell you then; Those media people took the picture of us and make their own stupid stories with it."

"Hmpf, you're mad just because of that?" Seto shook his head in disbelief.

"Off course! Now everybody will believe that we're really going out together! How can you be so calm?" Katsuya couldn't stand with his attitude.

"Do you expect me to be hysterical like you?" Seto asked her back.

"Khh...Aside of that, I want to talk about our last conversation."

"About your mum's hospital bill? I already told you not to mention it again."

"That's not your responsibility, okay? I'm going to pay it once I got enough money."

"And how will get the money?" Seto asked curiously.

"I don't know about it yet, but I'm going to pay it for sure." Katsuya insisted with her decision.

"You know that I don't need money as payment, I already have it more than enough." Seto tried to change her mind.

Katsuya sighed helplessly, "...What do you want me to do then?"

"Let's link it up with the rumor issue- You only have two choices; first, leave this place immediately and change your identity to make sure nobody recognize you or second, pretend to be my woman."

"...Do you have any better idea?" Katsuya didn't know what was on his mind, "First, why do I have to go? You're the one who being spotted by the media and no one recognize me. Second, We're finding solution to proof that their story was a fake, not to approve it."

"You really are clueless, aren't you? If I disappeared right after the news spread, people would notice it and they would think that the rumor was true. If you're gone then they wouldn't finds any evidence... Or perhaps you want to tell your secret to everybody?"

Katsuya couldn't deny his argument, "Tsk... You're right."

"So, what's your final answer?" Seto waited for her reply.

"Fine... Let's do the second choice, but don't you dare do anything weird." Katsuya warned him.

"Very well then." Seto hung up the phone.

"What is it Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked Seto when he handed the phone back.

"Just a slight interruption from public." Seto smirked at his brother as he walked out of his room.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

~ OMAKE ~

Seto: So what's your final answer? *waiting anxiously*

Katsuya: I... Wanna another duel!

Seto: How do we supposed to duel on the phone? *facepalm*

Katsuya: You're right... How about guessing game then? Or perhaps _shiritori_? Hmm... Bingo would be alright... bla...bla...bla *endless babbling*

Seto: ...*end call*

- END -


	9. Chapter 8 : Public Conference

How did they manage to keep their secret in front of the public? Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 8: Public Conference ~**

_...What exactly is he planning to do?_ Katsuya sighed deeply as she put her phone on her desk.

She tried to figure out Seto's thought; why did he give her that option? There must be lots of girls that could replace her to play the pretending girlfriend game, but why it has to be her? She was so far away from every man's dream girl, even there were so many people who didn't consider her as a girl."Khh... It's no use to think about it now." She turned off her PC and went to sleep.

In the morning, Katsuya still sleeping peacefully when suddenly Shizuka bursted into her room, "Nee-chan, wake up! There's something I need to you tell me right now." She opened the curtain to let the sunlight brighten the room through the windows.

"...Huh? What is it?" Katsuya hardly opened her eyes because of the sunshine.

"Here." Shizuka showed the photo that Katsuya saw on the forum last night, now becoming the main picture on the newspaper, "Nee-chan, are you the one in this picture?"

_I knew this would happen soon or later, but not expected this fast... _Katsuya didn't have any other choice but to tell her sister the truth, "...Yeah. That's me, bu-" Before she managed to finish her sentence, Shizuka hugged her very tightly.

"Shizuka?" Katsuya was puzzled by her sister's unusual act.

"Thank goodness... I always worried that you're too busy with your work that you willing to ignore your love life, but now I'm really happy for knowing that I'm worrying too much."

"...Thank you." Katsuya didn't want to hurt her sister's feeling, so she decided not to tell her for now. _I'm going to tell her when everything's done..._

Suddenly Katsuya heard her phone rang, "Who's calling this early?" she picked up the phone from her desk and answered, "Hello?"

"Jounouchi, I'm going to arrive at your place soon. Don't make me wait. " Seto told her as he kept an eye on the road, directing his chauffeur.

"Huh? Why all of sudden?" Katsuya asked cluelessly.

"Why, you ask? Off course you're going to the office with me, I don't want to hear any kind of excuses nor stupid questions."

"Hey, wait-" Katsuya about to complain right when the phone was disconnected from the other side.

_That selfish, arrogant guy..._ She put her phone back on the desk.

"Who's calling, Nee-chan?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"Well... It's Kaiba. He said that he will reach here soon to take me with him to the office."

"Aw... He's such a gentleman, you're lucky to have boyfriend like him." Shizuka winked at her sister before left Katsuya by herself.

_Gentleman?_ _If only you know the truth... _Katsuya sighed as she took her towel on the cloth hanger and headed to the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later, Shizuka was watching the TV when she heard the doorbell rang. _That must be him!_ She walked toward the door and opened it.

"Welcome~ Please come in." Shizuka happily invited him into the house, "What would you like to drink?"

"Thank you, unfortunately we have to leave as soon as possible." Seto smiled as he rejected her offer.

"I see... Alright then, I'll call her right away." Shizuka quickly went to her sister's room, "Nee-chan, hurry up! Your beloved boyfriend is here to fetch you."

"I-I'm coming." Katsuya answered awkwardly while checking her appearance in the mirror for the last time; she wore ivory knit turtleneck with black pencil skirt. After confused about what to do with her hair, she finally decided to let her hair loose. She took out her favorite pair of black heels with her as she got out of her room and went downstairs.

When hearing her footsteps, Seto turned around and astonished by what he saw. His eyes were wide open and he didn't move an inch as she approached him.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Katsuya looked at him confusedly.

"...Nothing. Shall we go now?" Seto turned his face away and quickly walked toward the limo.

"Alright then, we're going now." Katsuya waved her hand at Shizuka before following Seto into the limo.

"Please be careful on the way." Shizuka waved back at them as she watch the limo went further away from her sight.

Inside the limo, they were sit far away from each other, in an awkward silence when suddenly Seto took out paper and handed it to Katsuya,"What's that?" She received the paper and looked at the first page.

"That's the scenario we're going to use for facing the media. You must memorized all of it before we reach the office." Seto warned her so she didn't waste her time.

"Wow, You write this all by yourself just in one night?" Katsuya couldn't believe how well prepared he was.

"One last thing; don't you ever lose your temper in front of public. I couldn't guarantee what would happen if you do."

"Huh, You're worrying too much... This is going to be a piece of cake." Katsuya grinned as she turned the pages one by one.

"Public interview isn't just a stage, it's a battlefield. If you didn't prepare your weapons you're going to regret it for sure." Seto lectured her based on his experience.

Katsuya was quite amazed by the words she just heard, "...Sometimes you're quite poetic for a guy."

"And you're quite barbaric for a girl." Seto replied her calmly.

"I dare you to say that again." Katsuya growled at him.

"Why not? I could say it as much as I want to, barbaric girl." Seto smirked at her.

"That's it!" Katsuya clenched her fist, but Seto quickly grabbed her wrist just before she managed to hit him.

"What did I told you? Never lose your temper in front of public, behave yourself." Seto loosen his grip and let her go.

"Khh... Fine! Just this once." Katsuya grunted as she rubbed her wrist.

"Well, you're quite cute when you're obedient." Seto seeing her like that.

"Are you mocking me?" Katsuya glared at him.

"Nope, that's my honest opinion... And now you're look even cuter when you're blushing." Seto couldn't get enough of teasing her.

"I'm not blushing!... As if I care with your opinion." Katsuya avoided eye contact with him.

"I don't need your approval to know whether you're care or not... It's all written in your face." Seto kept smirking at her.

"I've told you I'm not blushing, okay!" Katsuya tried to deny it, even thou she could fell the heat came out from her cheek.

"I never said that you're blushing, but it seems you admit it. Now you better memorize that before we reach the office." Seto pointed the paper that she hold.

"Oh, right..." Katsuya quickly turned the page back to the beginning and started reading it seriously.

Inside the Kaiba Corporation hall, the television crews and journalists were preparing themseves with their appearance, questions, and many other things as they waiting for the KC CEO's arrival when suddenly Isono walked into the room, followed by Seto. The room was in complete silence until Seto sat in front of them and started his speech;

"I know that everyone was curious with the girl in this picture so I'm going to invite her in." Seto gave the security guard a sign to open the door. Katsuya walked toward Seto slowly and sat beside him, "Anyone who following the Duel Monster Tournament would recognize her."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya." She smiled as she waved her hand toward them. The journalists and cameramen didn't waste any time to take her pictures. The cameras' blitz made her felt a little bit dizzy. _It's going to be alright, I've deal with something worse than this..._ Katsuya encouraged herself.

The public conference went smoothly as they according to the plan, until one of the reporter asked Seto, "I always follow the Duel Monster updates so I know that Jounouchi-san is Yuugi Mutou's bestfriend which is your arch rival, is that correct?"

"What exactly do you want to say?" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Well... I'm just wondering if there's any hidden purpose behind your relationship." The reporter couldn't hide his victorious smile as he finished his sentence.

"It has nothing to do with him, we're dating because... We like each other." Katsuya would like to punch herself right in the face for saying such a thing, but right now her main priority was to keep their secret safe.

"So it's because of attraction, huh? Then can you show us the proof?" The reporter smirked at her, hoping that she couldn't find any.

"P-Proof?" Katsuya gulped.

"Yeah, we need a proof to make sure that your story is real." Other reporters started to went along with him.

_W-What should I do?_ Katsuya started to panic, when suddenly Seto stood up from his seat.

"...So you want a proof, huh? Let us show you one." Seto grabbed Katsuya's arm, pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"Wha-" Katsuya about to protest, but he didn't want to give her chance to do it; he quickly took her chin with his other hand and stole her first kiss. Her mind went blank instantly as he tighten his embrace and made her body numb.

"Kyaaa~!" The female crews squealed in excitement as they saw the unexpected scene. Luckily their voice was suppressed by the cameras' blitz sound.

Still held Katsuya in his arm, Seto smiled back the reporter, who glared at him coldly before turned away and walked out of the hall.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

I'm really sorry for the late update... (TT _ TT)

for several weeks ago I have to admit that I lost my passion in writting, but now it seems to come back on its own (hopefully it would stay for a long time)

Last but not least... For my fellow readers in Jakarta and around, please don't lose our hope... We're going to survive for sure (' v ')/


End file.
